The Night Vale Radio Station Phenomenon
by vampirepenguin1
Summary: Cecil and Carlos and pent up sexual frustration. Enjoy!


The sun was setting in the hot, friendly desert community of Night Vale.

The yellow helicopters were exiting the town, the moon was replacing the sun in its course and the people were resting in their homes, tuning in to the local radio; to the same familiar person we all know.

"Listeners, I find Carlos' new study utterly fascinating. You see, an unusual occurrence is happening in the radio station's fifth floor and so Carlos and his group of scientists had gone to investigate. It seems like the entire floor is devoid of energy; of any kind. Of everything, for that matter. Across the elevator walls is a whole lot of nothingness; a black void of space. Step out to it and you may be lost forever.

"I had feared for Carlos' safety in dealing with this phenomenon. I told him of my apprehensions, but he just smiled, his perfectly perfect smile, like he always does, and tells me to trust him. And so I do.

"This mysterious case led me to a lot of thinking, ladies and gentlemen, about oblivion and the void even more now. One day, possibly in the near future, we will die.

"We will die when we take our last breath and we will die for again when the day comes that no one remembers us.

"But I guess that the only thing we can do is be thankful for the time that is now; when our hearts are still beating and we are still not forgotten. Maybe that's the best we can do, in this fear of oblivion.

"Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight."

Cecil rest down his headphones and leaned back in his seat. Old woman Josie had given him a fresh batch of muffins again that afternoon, and he was about to take a bite when Carlos burst through the room.

"I got it!" He ran his hand through his hair and paced about the room.

"What?" Cecil asked, facing his chair towards him.

"The fifth floor. That exact area contains another vortex to a different parallel dimension. We experimented and found this to be true."

"Dear god. That explains everything," the pale blonde said, in complete adoration.

"All that work paid off!"

"I'm happy for you, Carlos."

The scientist beamed, his lips curving into the broadest grin. He walked over to Cecil and straddled him in his seat.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you these past few weeks because of all this."

The radio host offered him a weak smile. He really did miss him. For those weeks they did not cross paths. At all. Carlos requested it, so that he wouldn't be distracted from his work.

"It's all good," he whispered.

"No. It was the worst. At least it's done and we get to hang out now."

"Yeah, we should –!"

He was interrupted by soft kisses to the neck.

"I want to do something..." the scientist purred.

"Dear god, Carlos, you are absolutely deprived."

"So are you."

"Well that's true but...hmmm..."

Carlos grinded against him, letting out soft moans now and again.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want – oh god – I want you to make love to me."

The ebony-skinned man smiled. He got up and pulled down Cecil's pants, kneeling. He took the tip of his cock and looked up at him.

"Carlos...please...just..." he whined. He slowly put the cock into his mouth.

The scientist wouldn't baby him. Carlos gave him long, graceful sucks, holding for a moment, then pulling back, his tongue playing with the sensitive part of his dick. Cecil raked and tugged on his hair, whimpering.

"You're perfect," Cecil moaned, "You're perfect, I swear."

Carlos stopped and smiled, wiping his mouth. "I learn from the best. Now we should go."

Cecil stood and put up his pants. "Will there be a part two?" he asked seductively.

"Later," Carlos answered, flushed. "Don't want to cause damage to the radio station room. And...um...people might hear us."

Heat crept at the back of the blonde's neck. _People might hear us. _

"Ah, yes, of course."

The ebony-skinned man took the pale blonde's bag and headed towards the door. "Let's go home?" he asked.

The radio show host followed suit and intertwined his hands with his. "Yeah. Let's go home."

Cecil just wanted to capture that moment, when they were walking under the night sky hand-in-hand. Carlos made him brave and reckless and free. He was the only one who could ever get him to stop worrying about those thoughts that usually consumed him. And he felt that his scientist would never quite know how much he loved him.

But that was fine. Everything was fine. And for that moment, he actually believed that.


End file.
